Dans l'oeil d'Artorius
by cecilia.lyncis
Summary: Artorius, capitaine tumultueux dans la Légion Impériale, est affecté en Bordeciel comme bien d'autres, afin de soutenir la défense du général Tullius contre la rébellion des Sombrages. Ayant pour grand-père un nordique inconnu, Artorius va se retrouver confronté malgré lui à l'héritage de son sang-mêlé, tout en essayant de mener à bien son rôle au sein de la Légion...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Accoudé au bastingage surmontant la proue du navire, Artorius humait les vents marins désormais chargés d'effluves de résine de pins et de fumées de cheminées. La terre se rapprochait. D'ailleurs, elle se découpait déjà à l'horizon, haute, immaculée, tranchante, telle une lame de glace jaillie des profondeurs de l'océan. Ainsi parut Bordeciel aux yeux de l'Impérial.

Même à bonne distance, l'inhospitalité de cette fichue contrée sautait aux yeux. Quelle sorte d'homme aurait souhaité s'établir là ? Une race intrépide ou inconsciente, aussi rude que cette terre, assurément. Artorius regrettait déjà la chaleur, le parfum doux et citronné de son pays natal, Cyrodiil. Là-bas, aucun air glacial ne figeait les oiseaux en plein vol, foudroyés par le froid le plus intense, au pire de l'hiver. Chez lui, aucun tapis neigeux opaque et monotone ne dissimulait la beauté variée, colorée et luxuriante, des chauds paysages du cœur de l'Empire.

Artorius avait entendu bien des choses, récits de voyageurs, auxquels se mêlaient contes et mythes, au sujet de Bordeciel. Force était de constater qu'aucune ne se révélait réellement positive ni encourageante, pour quiconque s'apprêtait à la découvrir pour la toute première fois. Aussi, c'était la mort dans l'âme que le jeune homme s'était soumis à l'ordre de rallier les forces impériales déployées en Bordeciel, afin de soutenir la défense contre le soulèvement de Sombrages.

Artorius occupait le grade de capitaine dans la Légion Impériale de Titus Mede II. A vingt-huit ans à peine, il se voyait attribué le commandement de près d'une centaine de fantassins surentraînés. Dans tout Tamriel, on ne trouvait guère d'armée plus disciplinée, méticuleuse et efficace. Ses hommes n'étaient pas de simples citoyens réquisitionnés d'office, qu'on avait improvisé soldats en leur prêtant une arme quelconque de médiocre facture… Tous avaient subi une formation longue, stricte, exhaustive et impitoyable. Le capitaine Artorius avait confiance en eux qu'ils s'acclimatent aisément ou non à la rudesse de cette contrée glaciale, ils n'en exécuteraient pas moins ce qu'on attendait d'eux. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

On ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, au sein de la Légion… Les sanctions en cas de désertion, d'insubordination ou de dépravation consistaient en une série de tortures ignobles, suivies d'une mise à mort particulièrement lente et humiliante. En fait, les suppliciés étaient exposés nus et ligotés sur des poteaux le long des rues, livrés aux crachats, moqueries et violences des passants, sans recevoir aucune nourriture ni eau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils succombent de déshydratation ou des hémorragies consécutives aux traitements de leurs tourmenteurs. Enfant, Artorius avait été choqué par ces agonies publiques, l'épouvantable fin de ces légionnaires blessés, mutilés et tués par de simples citadins, sans qu'ils n'aient aucune chance de s'échapper ou se défendre. Cela lui semblait infiniment plus violent que de tomber sur un champ de bataille. Pour ces soldats et leurs familles, l'ignominie se révélait grande, car on leur refusait à la fois la charité d'un trépas rapide, et l'honneur d'une juste mort d'hommes d'armes, debout, armés et en mesure de se défendre jusqu'au dernier souffle. Mais, en fin de compte, le cœur d'Artorius s'était endurci et il avait fini par s'habituer à ce type de spectacles, comme tout un chacun.

Au-dessus de sa tête nue, dont les longues mèches brunes voletaient dans le souffle marin, le ciel semblait véritablement immense, comme s'il lui apparaissait clairement dans toute son ampleur et son infinité pour la première fois. Il était vrai que c'était la première traversée en haute mer vécue par Artorius, or il n'existait pas de paysage plus propice pour se perdre dans le bleu des cieux, à peine striés de nuages, et méditer en laissant son regard errer sans entrave jusqu'à l'horizon. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup apprécié le voyage, bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Contrairement à beaucoup d'hommes, il ne s'était pas penché au-dessus du parapet pour déverser des flots de vomi dans l'écume, pâle comme un linge, pas plus qu'il n'avait éprouvé de vrai sentiment de peur lors des tempêtes nocturnes où, livrée aux caprices des éléments, leur coquille de noix semblait prête à se fendre en deux en engloutissant humains, chevaux et armements. Artorius s'était surpris à goûter à la splendeur de l'immensité marine, à en savourer aussi bien la quiétude des jours paisibles que la virulence des nuits démontées. Il s'était pris de passion pour l'océan, lui qui ne connaissait jusque-là que l'intérieur des terres de Cyrodiil…

Plus de quinze jours plus tôt, les forces impériales appelées en Bordeciel s'étaient ébranlées en interminables cohortes jusqu'aux frontières nordiques, qu'elles avaient longé jusqu'à la mer pour éviter de traverser le territoire grouillant de Sombrages et rejoindre des troupes stationnées au nord de Morrowind. Là, toutes s'étaient réunies et avaient embarqué depuis un port sans nom, dans le but de rejoindre la capitale Solitude, où elles devraient recevoir leurs ordres et affectations précises. Car personne ne savait vraiment ce qui les attendaient là-bas, pas même les plus haut-gradés ! Seul fait certain, le général Tullius avait obtenu de l'Empereur en personne de rassembler de plus importants effectifs dans le territoire nordique, fissuré de toutes parts à cause de la rébellion des Sombrages.

Pour le moment, Artorius ne pensait pas trop à la mission qui l'attendait au-delà du littoral accidenté et affûté qui se découpait face à lui. Il se sentait encore trop amer, trop déçu à l'idée d'abandonner la superbe sauvagerie de la mer, sur le dos de laquelle il s'était tant plu à rêvasser, réfléchir, ressasser ses souvenirs… La mer dont il s'était entiché lui semblait parfaitement en adéquation avec son propre tempérament : comme lui, elle se révélait changeante, imprévisible, indépendante, tantôt sereine, tantôt destructrice… Sur ses flots, Artorius s'était senti seul au monde, faisant abstraction sans mal des dizaines de passagers et de leurs odeurs de corps mal lavés, leurs ruminations, leur mauvaise humeur. Une sensation qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un jour, quand la Légion n'aurait plus besoin de ses services et le recracherait comme un noyau de cerise, il irait vivre seul et naviguerait autant que possible, c'était du moins ce qu'il venait de décréter à l'issue du voyage.

Néanmoins, ce moment ne se profilait pas encore dans un avenir proche, loin s'en fallait ! Artorius s'efforça de reprendre pied avec la réalité présente, celle qui se rapprochait toujours plus de lui sous la forme d'un rivage déchiqueté, blanc de neige. Bordeciel. Le bateau accosterait bientôt. Et advienne que pourrait.

Machinalement, Artorius gratta sa joue piquante, hérissée d'une courte barbe châtaigne. Son épiderme buriné n'était pas tout à fait aussi foncé que celui de la plupart des habitants de Cyrodiil. Et sa chevelure, non pas noire de jais, arborait des reflets plus pâles que son séjour en mer avait encore accentués. En effet, le soleil et le sel avaient œuvré sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, illuminant sa nuance brun clair d'éclats dorés. On aurait presque pu le confondre avec l'un des natifs de Bordeciel, de cette race blonde aux yeux de glace, dont il possédait même une couleur d'iris semblable. Gris clair, plus exactement. Et pour cause… Il s'agissait des yeux du nordique inconnu qui avait semé dans le ventre de sa grand-mère la graine dont son père était issu. Ce dernier lui avait légué ses nuances de barbare et son dégoût viscéral pour tout ce qui avait trait à Bordeciel ou à ses habitants.

Ce quart de sang nordique, cet héritage bâtard et un peu honteux, Artorius l'avait toujours supporté comme un fardeau dont il ne pourrait jamais, fatalement, se défaire tout à fait. Même si son nom était celui de son grand-père impérial maternel, le riche marchand qui avait élevé l'enfant que sa fille unique lui avait laissé, en mourant en couches, et bien qu'il se sentait appartenir totalement à la culture impériale, le moindre détail finissait toujours par lui rappeler qu'il lui manquait un bout d'identité. D'ailleurs, il lui suffisait de croiser par inadvertance son propre reflet dans un miroir pour que le fantôme de son grand-père nordique le nargue. Ses cheveux et ses yeux, qui trahissaient son sang mêlé, s'avéraient assez lourds à porter. Tout au long de sa vie, Artorius avait lu la suspicion et la méfiance dans le regard de ses interlocuteurs typés, qui identifiaient à juste titre l'empreinte de Bordeciel dans ses yeux transparents, sa physionomie teintée d'une influence nordique. Son père avait dû endurer un traitement similaire, bien qu'il ne fût guère loquace à ce sujet, de son vivant. Pourtant, Artorius avait deviné tout son ressentiment envers Bordeciel, qu'il rendait responsable de sa bâtardise. C'était la contrée entière que Magnus, le père d'Artorius, avait appris à honnir à la place de ce père qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Sa pire hantise, en tant que légionnaire — le grand-père avait jugé plus judicieux de le faire soldat que de le pousser à reprendre son commerce, tant il paraissait évident qu'il ne possédait pas la moindre disposition pour cela — consistait à être muté en Bordeciel. Chose qui ne s'était jamais produite, heureusement pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, par une ironie du sort, c'était son fils Artorius qui voguait vers le rivage nordique et s'apprêtait justement à plonger dans ce cauchemar. Plus que de l'appréhension, le jeune homme ressentait une mystérieuse fureur interne, l'héritage de son père. Par principe, il détestait déjà le peu qu'il entrevoyait de Bordeciel. Seul le malheur semblait le guetter au bout du voyage. Pourtant, il s'y rendait par devoir et, peut-être aussi, par crainte de finir ligoté au sommet d'un poteau, sa peau cuite par le soleil et ses pieds lacérés par le sadisme de quelque foule déchaînée.

D'un revers de main, Artorius épongea son front luisant de sueur, collé de longues mèches. A l'instar des autres gradés, il pouvait arborer l'allure qu'il souhaitait, contrairement aux simples légionnaires qui devaient s'astreindre à la coupe réglementaire, le cheveu ras et le menton glabre ou presque. Depuis sa promotion, Artorius en avait profité pour laisser ses poils pousser en toute liberté et, à vrai dire, s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se les faire tailler avant de partir, c'était sans doute inconsciemment pour se protéger du terrible froid que l'on prêtait au climat de Bordeciel. Depuis deux jours, à l'approche de la côte, la température s'était nettement rafraîchie. Cela dit, Artorius n'en était pas moins en nage, dans sa lourde armure d'acier impériale.

— La terre ! brailla subitement quelqu'un, un accent anxieux dans la voix.

Avec résignation, Artorius ferma les yeux. Tout commençait maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

A peine débarqués, les légionnaires avaient été conduits comme un troupeau de moutons depuis les quais de la compagnie de l'Empire oriental jusqu'au sein de la ville fortifiée de Solitude, dressée plus en hauteur, puis dans la cour de Mornefort, le Centre de Commandement. C'était un château d'aspect massif et solennel, semblable aux épaisses murailles grises de la fortification, mais bien différent des rues joliment décorées de fanions et de massifs de fleurs, bordées de bicoques coquettes. Mornefort, lui, avait tout du bâtiment militaire, froid et digne. Un feu flambait au milieu de la cour intérieure pavée. Tours et murs d'enceinte affichaient les couleurs de l'Empire, tendus de bannières et surmontés de banderoles malmenées par les bourrasques glaciales.

A présent, les légionnaires piaffaient d'impatience, debout et transis de froid, tenant bravement boucliers et lances dans un ensemble parfait. Artorius, à la tête de ses hommes, se tenait immobile, mais son regard clair parcourait les environs en tous sens, sous son casque. Comme tous les autres nouveaux arrivants, il avait hâte que le général Tullius daigne faire son apparition, délivre son discours creux de bienvenue, puis les convie à s'établir dans leurs quartiers attitrés, avant de tous se requinquer par un beau festin. Normalement, c'était toujours ainsi que les choses se passaient et tout le monde, dans la cour, espérait que ce programme serait respecté à la lettre. Le froid mordait cruellement chaque parcelle de peau nue, en plein hiver, ne rendant la sensation de faim des ventres vides que plus déchirante. Néanmoins, les minutes s'égrenaient douloureusement, et le général Tullius demeurait invisible.

Machinalement, Artorius scrutait attentivement tous les hauts-gradés locaux qui s'étaient déjà rassemblés dehors pour l'accueil des renforts. Il ne pensait pas reconnaître un visage parmi eux, mais cela lui changeait les idées et, surtout, lui faisait un peu oublier le vent qui s'infiltrait désagréablement dans sa nuque, soulevant ses cheveux blondis par le soleil. En face, les légats habitués au climat de Bordeciel, supportaient le froid et l'attente avec un stoïcisme exemplaire. Alignés en rang d'oignons, pas un ne remuait ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Tous, sauf un, à l'extrémité de la rangée, qui s'agitait et remuait ses bras avec un certain énervement. Ce mouvement capta vite toute l'attention d'Artorius, qui examina l'homme plus en détails. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il le connaissait bien.

— Maximus !

Son prénom lui avait échappé mais, heureusement, il ne se trouvait pas trop loin de l'homme en question pour que cela paraisse vraiment bizarre. Le dénommé Maximus regarda dans sa direction et, le reconnaissant à son tour, entreprit immédiatement de le rejoindre sans se soucier d'attirer l'attention sur lui. C'était un homme assez âgé, presque trop pour servir encore la Légion, le visage fripé et marqué par les péripéties et les duretés de son existence. Sa peau brune ressemblait à un vieux parchemin. Fidèle au souvenir qu'avait gardé de lui Artorius, il souriait largement d'un air narquois, une étincelle de plaisir s'étant allumée dans son regard marron. Malgré tout, l'usure du temps s'avérait indéniable le jeune homme le trouva fort amaigri, moins tonique qu'autrefois, et les cheveux qui parsemaient son front avaient autant blanchi que les sommets de Bordeciel. Même son pas lui parut moins fier et élastique que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Pourtant, cela ne remontait qu'à cinq ou six ans, pas non plus une éternité !

— Artorius, mon ami ! le salua-t-il, en serrant ses mains entre les siennes, ridées comme celles d'un vieillard. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu commettre comme bévue pour te retrouver dans cette contrée de malheur ?

Cela ressemblait bien à Maximus un ton direct, des manières familières, une certaine malice, le tout accompagné d'une superbe indifférence pour ce que pouvaient bien penser de ses propos tous les autres autour d'eux… De surcroît, sa voix n'avait heureusement pas perdu de sa force, son ton vibrant d'une inépuisable vitalité. Content que tout n'eût pas changé chez son ami, Artorius se dérida pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds sur le sol nordique.

— Le même genre de bévue que toi, j'imagine, puisque tu y as été envoyé avant moi !

— Certes, mais je reconnais que ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir ici ! Même si tu ne t'apprêtes pas à connaître les moments les plus heureux de ta vie…

Artorius baissa d'un ton, subitement plus grave.

— La situation est donc si alarmante ? Les nouvelles mettent longtemps à parvenir jusqu'en Cyrodiil, comme tu le sais… J'ai entendu parler d'un soulèvement de nordiques qui se feraient appeler les Sombrages, mais c'est tout. Est-ce que le jarl Ulfric Sombrage a vraiment assassiné le Haut-Roi Torygg ?

Il avait lu des rapports et lettres faisant énigmatiquement état du meurtre du souverain, mais aucun ne précisait dans quelles circonstances exactes avait eu lieu le drame. Il savait seulement que l'épouse de Torygg, Elisif, avait été nommée jarl de Solitude, mais que la province de Bordeciel se retrouvait momentanément dépourvue de Haut-Roi.

— En effet, Ulfric a réglé son compte à Torygg, éliminant ainsi un puissant allié de l'Empereur et déclarant la guerre à l'Empire… Mais il n'en est pas resté là il a non seulement pour prétention de revendiquer le titre de Haut-Roi pour lui-même mais, de plus, il promet à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il compte chasser le Thalmor de Bordeciel !

Maximus secoua la tête, comme atterré. Toujours aussi peu discrètement, le vieil homme reprit :

— L'idée en tant que telle n'est pas dépourvue de fondements, mais si c'était possible…

Tout à coup, une voix sèche fouetta l'air glacial :

— Légat Quintus !

La voix tranchante, pleine de réprobation et de sévérité, désignait évidemment Maximus et sa langue trop bien pendue. Et provenait du général Tullius, qui s'avançait au milieu de la cour. Laquelle résonnait encore des échos de la voix forte du vieux légat. D'un signe méprisant, comme pour remettre un chien à sa place, le général le somma de regagner son rang. Maximus s'exécuta, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Artorius avant de retourner s'aligner avec les autres légats. Inquiet, Artorius le suivit du regard, espérant que cette conduite ne lui vaudrait pas trop d'ennuis… Puis, il reporta son attention sur le général Tullius.

C'était le type même de l'Impérial à cent pour cent : de taille et de corpulence plutôt modestes, le teint mat, les sourcils épais au-dessus de ses iris sombres, les cheveux coupés très courts et le menton rasé de frais. Son tapis de cheveux ras et argentés accentuait la dureté de son expression. Son regard était aussi aiguisé que le tranchant d'une lame. D'un pas assez raide, le maintien très droit, il remontait la rangée de légionnaires en direction d'Artorius, sa superbe armure dorée cliquetant à chacun de ses pas. Une cape écarlate flottait sur ses épaules, agitée par le vent tel un drapeau. En passant devant Artorius, Tullius s'attarda très légèrement pour le dévisager avec une intensité particulière. Silencieusement, il parut le défier de recommencer à jacasser avec le vieux légat. Le capitaine devina quel plaisir il aurait retiré à châtier pour l'exemple tout élément perturbateur…

Une fois son passage en revue des troupes achevé, le général se campa devant les hommes grelottants et se mit à parler d'une voix pleine d'autorité et d'impatience :

— Légionnaires, bienvenue en Bordeciel ! J'irai droit au but, car nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en vaines paroles… Comme vous ne devez plus l'ignorer, le jarl de Vendeaume, Ulfric Sombrage, est un traître qui a assassiné le Haut-Roi Torygg et déclaré la guerre à l'Empire ! C'est pour repousser et éradiquer ce traître et les renégats qui composent son armée que vous êtes ici. Dans les jours et les semaines à venir, des combats éclateront… La première bataille d'envergure aura lieu à Blancherive, qu'Ulfric Sombrage compte attaquer de source sûre. Il est probable que d'autres jarls hostiles envoient leurs propres forces nous combattre. Une compagnie partira pour Blancherive afin de soutenir les défenses du jarl Balgruuf. Les autres seront disséminées sur le reste du territoire. Vous recevrez vos attributions aujourd'hui, après que je me sois entretenu avec les légats et les capitaines. Vous partirez tous sous peu. J'attends de vous une conduite exemplaire durant votre bref séjour à Solitude. Quiconque s'aviserait de semer le désordre finira enchaîné dans les geôles de Mornefort. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter.

Artorius eut la désagréable sensation que le regard menaçant du général le toisait un instant de plus que nécessaire. Sur ces entrefaites, l'Impérial en armure dorée conclut son discours en ordonnant aux légats et capitaines de le retrouver à l'intérieur de Mornefort, pendant que les légionnaires étaient invités à gagner le réfectoire où un bon repas les attendait, comme prévu. Chacun masqua sa surprise du mieux qu'il le pût, mais chacun songea qu'il s'agissait du plus succinct et rapide discours qu'il lui eût été donner d'entendre. Tâchant de ne pas envier les hommes qui s'apprêtaient à festoyer et se réchauffer confortablement alors que lui-même subirait certainement un fastidieux état des lieux de la situation militaire en Bordeciel, car cela aurait été puéril, Artorius suivit les autres capitaines. Ils s'engouffrèrent deux par deux à l'intérieur du bâtiment dans lequel Tullius s'était immédiatement replié, visiblement peu désireux de s'attarder dans l'atmosphère glaciale.

Néanmoins, Artorius découvrit qu'il faisait à peine plus chaud dans le hall où il venait d'atterrir, sombre et traversé de courants d'air. Un tapis reliait l'entrée à une autre porte béante, comme pour indiquer la trajectoire à suivre. Les hommes le piétinèrent lentement jusqu'à la pièce suivante, semblables à des bœufs destinés au couperet du boucher. C'était du moins l'image qu'avait Artorius en tête, ce qui l'amusa un peu mais échoua à dissiper l'inexplicable appréhension qui s'était finalement épanouie en lui. Lorsqu'il franchit la double-porte à son tour, il découvrit une salle rectangulaire assez basse de plafond, baignée d'une lueur blanche crue provenant d'un impressionnant puit de lumière en son centre, qui lui fit plisser les paupières. Sous le rayon blafard, une table massive se dressait, pourvue d'un unique siège occupé par Tullius, autour de laquelle les autres se répartissaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient dans l'espace confiné. Tout était en pierre, depuis le plafond jusqu'au sol, en passant par les murs percés d'arcades menant vers d'autres parties du fort. La salle se révélait à l'image de son plus prestigieux occupant : sévère, froide et oppressante.

Au bout d'un moment, quand tout le monde fut entré et entassé sous le plafond bas, le général Tullius se leva. Près de lui, une Nordique au profil abrupt et aux cheveux clairs, l'air peu amène, se tenait les bras croisés et ne broncha pas quand elle fut présentée aux nouveaux venus comme étant le légat Rikke. Certains avaient entendu parler de cette native de Bordeciel aux excellents états de service qui secondait Tullius face à la rébellion, et les autres n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir sur leur étonnement car le général se remit aussitôt à parler :

— Il n'y a qu'une raison officielle à votre venue dans cette froide contrée : Ulfric Sombrage… Il s'agit de mater sa rébellion avant que celle-ci ne gagne une trop grande ampleur, mais il importe avant tout d'assurer la défense des Châtelleries menacées en priorité, à commencer par celle de Blancherive. Le jarl Balgruuf et Ulfric ont procédé à une sorte de… rituel…

— Ils se sont échangés une hache, intervint Rikke, pour porter secours au général qui semblait assez dubitatif. Ou plutôt, Balgruuf a fait porter une hache à Ulfric, qui la lui a rendu. C'est un usage nordique en cours depuis des siècles entre les jarls. Un symbole de guerre. Si Ulfric avait gardé la hache…

— Oui oui, voilà, ils se sont déclarés la guerre, trancha Tullius. C'est tout ce qui nous importe, légat Rikke, soyez remerciée de vos éclaircissements, mais nous n'allons pas consacrer plus de temps à étudier une tradition de barbares… Bref, comme je l'ai déjà dit, la ville de Blancherive va être attaquée sous peu. Mais il y a autre chose… Une source de préoccupation plus « officieuse », dirons-nous. Des événements récents qui, en tout cas, ne sont pas encore parvenus jusqu'en Cyrodiil. Voilà : un dragon a été aperçu en Bordeciel, et il ne s'agit pas malheureusement de simples divagations d'ivrognes… Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux à Helgen, il y a quelques semaines. Je peux vous garantir que c'est une réalité !

Un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée. Certains très vieux livres poussiéreux décrivaient des monstres reptiliens hantant les cieux de Bordeciel, se livrant même des batailles mémorables, entre eux ou s'en prenant aux hommes, mais pas un Impérial dans cette pièce ne prêtait foi à ce qu'ils prenaient tous pour des légendes ou des contes. D'ailleurs, leur connaissance des dragons se limitaient à quelques récits obscurs ou aux chants qui avaient pu leur parvenir jusqu'à présent. Artorius échangea un regard avec Maximus, à l'autre extrémité de la table. Le vieux légat hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer les dires de Tullius. Mais c'était inutile, tant il paraissait clair qu'un homme aussi sévère et intègre que le général ne s'aviserait pas de plaisanter sur un tel sujet.

— Il y a quelques semaines, le dragon en question a attaqué Helgen alors que nous tenions Ulfric Sombrage, qui venait d'être capturé lors d'une embuscade, et qui s'apprêtait à passer sur le billot. Coïncidence ou pas, nous n'en savons rien en l'état actuel des choses… En tout cas, le félon et ses partisans ont profité de la débâcle pour s'enfuir, et nous voilà donc revenus au point de départ. Pire encore, en plus de la rébellion, voilà que la menace d'un dragon — peut-être même plusieurs, qui sait ? — plane sur les Châtelleries et leurs habitants. Il revient à la Légion le devoir de protéger la province de cette double menace. L'ambassadrice du Thalmor, Elenwen, s'efforce déjà de tirer toute cette affaire au clair. Ses justiciars mènent l'enquête pour son compte, procèdent à des arrestations et des interrogatoires, afin de déterminer qui ou quoi se cache derrière la réapparition d'une espèce censée avoir disparu. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, sur ce point. Ce sont les affaires du Thalmor. La nôtre est d'assurer la protection effective de cette province de l'Empire.

Artorius observait toujours Rikke et, à la mention du Thalmor, il la vit se raidir imperceptiblement, ainsi qu'une lueur mauvaise traverser son regard. De toute évidence, elle ne portait pas les haut-elfes dans son cœur. Soudain, la femme croisa le regard du jeune homme et son visage se ferma immédiatement, consciente de ce qu'elle avait pu laisser paraître durant quelques instants. Tullius ne remarqua rien. Il s'était appuyé négligemment sur la table jonchée de cartes, de plans et de parchemins, et concluait :

— Bref, la situation dans cette satanée contrée est assez critique pour justifier la mobilisation de nouvelles troupes. Vous, là !

Artorius sursauta presque sous l'interpellation inattendue. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation du légat Rikke. Le général s'adressait à lui, ses yeux sombres demeurant dans l'ombre de ses arcades sourcilières, mais qu'il devina braqués sur lui. En un clin d'œil, l'attention générale se porta sur sa personne.

— Oui, mon Général ?

Tullius se redressa et lui fit mine d'approcher. Artorius dut jouer des coudes pour s'exécuter, puis il se campa devant l'Impérial avec autant d'assurance que possible, bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme un gamin pris en faute.

— Qui êtes-vous ? fut-il interrogé, d'un ton aussi réprobateur que s'il s'apprêtait à être sermonné ou molesté.

— Je suis le capitaine Artorius Garrana, Monsieur.

Et il déclina le nom de sa compagnie. Un mouvement de tête de Tullius permit à un rayon de lumière de frapper sa figure émaciée, révélant son regard fixe et bizarrement méfiant. Gardant tout d'abord le silence durant un petit moment, le général finit par remarquer avec sécheresse :

— Vous avez l'air de l'un d'entre eux… D'un Nordique !

D'après sa voix et son expression, il paraissait clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un compliment dans sa bouche. Quelques rires bas ponctuèrent les paroles de Tullius. Artorius resta muet, refusant d'expliquer en public qu'il possédait un quart de sang nordique. Pas question de subir l'humiliation de reconnaître ouvertement son ascendance bâtarde, néanmoins si flagrante en le voyant. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour hériter des prunelles brunes et des boucles sombres de sa mère, plutôt que d'avoir à endurer plus longtemps une telle suspicion, répétée année après année depuis son enfance. Alors, Artorius resta de marbre. Du coin de l'œil, il devina que Rikke le dévisageait avec une certaine curiosité, oubliant qu'il l'avait vu tiquer à l'écoute des agissements du Thalmor.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, votre compagnie partira pour Blancherive demain matin, reprit Tullius. Vous rejoindrez les soldats déjà stationnés sur place sous les ordres du légat Cipius. Rikke partira avec vous pour vous prêter main-forte, même si c'est officiellement Cipius qui supervise les défenses de Blancherive. Mais, pour des motifs qui lui appartiennent, Rikke tenait à être présente et je n'ai aucune raison de m'y opposer. Je compte sur vous pour empêcher Ulfric Sombrage de s'emparer de cette Châtellerie.

Artorius jeta un regard à Rikke, qui ne broncha pas, puis il promit de faire tout son possible. Ensuite, Tullius interpella de même chaque nouveau venu, qui reçut une attribution spécifique pour sa compagnie. Maximus tira profit du relatif brouhaha et mouvement qui s'ensuivit pour aller tapoter sur l'épaule d'Artorius avec un sourire railleur.

— La bataille de Blancherive, hein ? Veinard !

Le jeune capitaine ébaucha un sourire narquois.

— Dommage que tu ne puisses pas m'accompagner, l'ancêtre. Ton soutien moral m'aurait été précieux face aux Sombrages…

Le vieil homme lui asséna une bourrade, l'envoyant heurter un Impérial au faciès peu commode qui protesta d'un grognement, sans même jeter un regard à Artorius. Une fois remis d'aplomb, ce dernier demanda à son ami en quoi consistaient exactement ses fonctions en Bordeciel. Peu enthousiaste, Maximus haussa les épaules :

— A vrai dire, je ne le sais plus très bien moi-même… Quand le Haut-Roi Torygg était encore en vie, j'avais pour coutume de le distraire de mes plaisanteries fines pour combler mon désœuvrement, mais sa jeune épouse ne semble plus trop apprécier ma présence depuis qu'il lui a été enlevé. Rire, ou même sourire, doit lui paraître indécent dans un tel contexte.

— Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer mortellement.

— Je n'en mourrai pas, mais il y a de ça… Le temps où je parcourais les reliefs sauvages de cette contrée est révolu. Les vétérans comme moi, on les relègue vite aux oubliettes, malheureusement, au lieu de les envoyer sur le terrain où ils pourraient contribuer à mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête des jeunes sots !

Maximus souriait obstinément, mais Artorius décela la nostalgie sur ses traits usés. Amicalement, mais sans penser que c'était réellement chose faisable, il lui jura :

— Si l'occasion se présente, je ferai tout ce qui m'est possible pour qu'on fasse appel à toi dans un coin bien reculé et sauvage de Bordeciel il n'y a pas de raison que seuls les jeunes s'amusent…

Maximus le remercia d'un air aussi peu convaincu que le sien, doutant qu'une telle occasion se présenterait jamais. Quand chacun eut reçu son affectation et ses ordres, le général Tullius entreprit d'exposer plus en détails ce que l'on savait sur les mouvements des Sombrages et la politique de chaque Châtellerie. Certains jarls avaient déjà nettement tranché et trahi l'Empire en prenant le parti d'Ulfric Sombrage, tels que ceux de La Brèche, tout au Sud, de Fortdhiver et du Clos, au Nord. Relié par Estemarche, la Châtellerie d'Ulfric Sombrage, l'ensemble formait un adversaire bien plus redoutable que les nouvelles garnisons ne l'avaient imaginé en s'appuyant sur de simples rumeurs. Et Blancherive, au centre, un vaste territoire, s'apprêtait à décider quel camp prendrait l'avantage sur l'autre dans les semaines à venir, même si l'issue de la guerre paraissait encore trouble.

Les yeux fixés sur la carte de Bordeciel, Artorius retrouva tout son sérieux et sa gravité en mesurant l'importance de la bataille à laquelle ses hommes et lui prendraient part… Etrangement, maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, il avait hâte d'explorer les terres nordiques, tout en redoutant un peu ce qu'il risquait d'y découvrir. Ulfric Sombrage prenait un visage considérablement menaçant entre les lignes des propos de Tullius, qui se voulait évidemment pragmatique et succinct. Pourtant, Artorius devinait l'aura de crainte, de respect, et même de mysticisme, qui enveloppait un homme capable d'abattre le Haut-Roi et de rallier à sa cause des centaines, voire des milliers d'individus. Beaucoup de Nordiques ne semblaient qu'attendre un meneur de la trempe d'Ulfric Sombrage pour se liguer contre l'Empire qu'ils n'avaient jamais accepté tout à fait et, plus encore, contre le Thalmor qui leur interdisait le culte de leur ancien dieu Talos.

Et voilà qu'un dragon surgissait du néant de l'oubli pour interrompre l'exécution d'Ulfric Sombrage et de certains de ses partisans… A qui pouvait-on imputer ce mystérieux exploit, sinon aux Nordiques ? Pourtant, cela semblait tellement improbable ! Etait-il possible que de simples mortels se trouvent réellement impliqués à cette histoire de dragon ? Dans tous les cas, aux yeux d'Artorius, il apparaissait de plus en plus certain que cette contrée, la contrée de son grand-père inconnu, lui réservait bien de sombres surprises…

10


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Les yeux levés vers l'énorme crâne de dragon accroché au mur de la grande salle de Fort-Dragon, Artorius restait comme bouche bée. La gueule entrouverte était assez grande pour qu'un homme adulte de bonne taille puisse s'y tenir assis, et les crocs assez longs et puissants pour trancher en deux ce même homme. Les orbites vides semblaient défier Artorius avec la même férocité qu'autrefois, lorsque des yeux terrifiants s'y trouvaient encore. Absorbé par son examen mutique, le capitaine n'entendit pas la femme s'approcher de lui.

— Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? fit Rikke, en le rejoignant.

Artorius tourna la tête vers le légat, qui observait non pas le crâne, mais lui-même. La Nordique ne portait pas son armure de métal, ce jour-là, mais de simples vêtements de cuir, tunique et pantalon, qui moulaient sa silhouette musclée. En dépit des failles qui se creusaient sur son visage, signes de la quarantaine, aucun cheveu blanc ne se mêlait encore à son blond-roux et elle paraissait aussi énergique et souple qu'une jeune fille. Comme bon nombre de ses semblables, elle arborait des iris d'un bleu de lac.

— En effet, Madame. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un.

— Appelez-moi Rikke, rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

Devant l'air étonné du jeune homme, elle précisa :

— C'est ainsi que font les Nordiques. Ils ne s'embarrassent pas de titres pompeux ou de formules de politesse toutes faites, si ce n'est à l'encontre de leurs jarls… Devant le général Tullius, sachez rester prudent mais, entre nous, pas de « madame » qui tient ! J'ai horreur de ça.

Encore stupéfait par cette marque de familiarité, voire d'intimité, qu'elle souhaitait établir avec lui, un parfait inconnu, Artorius s'obligea à acquiescer pour ne pas la contrarier. Le ton de cette femme ne souffrait aucune contradiction et, à vrai dire, elle restait son supérieur… Pendant leur périple depuis Solitude, jusqu'à Blancherive où ils se trouvaient maintenant, ils n'avaient guère eu le temps d'échanger davantage que quelques mots. Les garnisons allaient à pieds, vigilantes en raison des attaques de Sombrages qui pouvaient survenir sans crier gare. Par chance, les Impériaux et la Nordique avaient atteint la capitale de Blancherive sans encombres, après en avoir traversé les étendues quasi-désertiques, peu peuplées et encore moins boisées. Une halte à Rorikbourg, un petit village de fermiers, avait permis à Artorius de comprendre que la plupart des habitants de Bordeciel menaient une vie difficile contre les éléments et le climat inhospitalier. Pourtant, les Nordiques qu'il avait croisé ne se plaignaient pas. Hommes et femmes s'adonnaient au labeur avec une farouche détermination afin de tirer d'une terre avare le maximum de ses fruits.

La découverte de Blancherive avait subjugué les légionnaires, après autant de chemin parcouru sans croiser de ville à proprement parler. Bâtie tout en hauteur sur un relief naturel, cernée de hauts remparts sans âge, la capitale s'organisait en quartiers concentriques que le palais de Fort-Dragon culminait fièrement, somptueux édifice à l'architecture compliquée, qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus belles résidences de Cyrodiil. D'ailleurs, les autres habitations s'avéraient tout aussi accueillantes, robustes et chaleureuses quoique majoritairement en bois. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un enduit pâle assurant l'isolation des foyers, les fenêtres et autres ouvertures réduites au strict minimum pour éviter toute déperdition de chaleur. Néanmoins, les bâtisses étaient joliment agencées et surmontées de toits hauts étonnants, témoignant d'un art de vivre qu'Artorius n'avait guère soupçonné. Cependant, il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire, y compris en avisant les passants. Les Nordiques, plus grands que la moyenne, semblaient aussi solides que leurs maisons et parfaitement adaptés au climat rude. Leurs froides et pâles tonalités rendirent Artorius un peu mal à l'aise, même s'il s'y attendait, tant elles le renvoyaient à sa propre apparence, comme s'il croisait des reflets de lui-même à chaque coin de rue. L'arrivée à Fort-Dragon, la demeure du jarl Balgruuf, avait constitué une sorte de soulagement. On y accédait par plusieurs volées de marches de pierre balayées par les embruns de l'eau qui jaillissait de boyaux creusés dans la rocaille. Des portes massives de bois, hautes comme plusieurs hommes qui se seraient tenus les uns sur les épaules des autres, s'ouvraient directement sur une vaste salle décorée d'arcades et de gravures. En son centre, flambait un beau brasier qui jetait des nuances orangées sur les murs, et séparait deux tables destinées aux convives se faisant face. Tout au bout, contre le mur du fond dominé par le crâne de dragon, le trône du jarl dominait lesdits convives depuis une large estrade flanquée des bannières ocre de Blancherive.

Levant les yeux vers le crâne, cette fois-ci, Rikke précisa sans qu'Artorius n'eût demandé quoi que ce soit :

— Ce dragon s'appelait Numinex, il fut capturé par le roi Olaf le Borgne, qui maîtrisait le Thu'um, le langage draconique. A l'origine, Fort-Dragon a été la cage de ce grand dragon, et reste encore aujourd'hui un monument à la gloire du Roi victorieux. Numinex resta captif jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et sa tête orne depuis lors cette salle. C'est une histoire que j'ai toujours trouvé assez triste, d'une certaine façon.

— Pourquoi ?

Le regard bleu de la femme revint sur Artorius.

— Parce qu'un dragon, fût-il aussi dangereux que Numinex, ne mérite pas de terminer son existence aussi pitoyablement, même pour la gloire des hommes.

Cette Nordique intimidait considérablement le capitaine, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était légat et commandant en second. Non, il y avait quelque chose de brut et dur en elle, une chose relevant de la force à l'état pur, qui forçait l'admiration. On percevait chez Rikke une grande droiture d'esprit, une intelligence aiguisée, combinée à une force de caractère qui ne tolérait pas la bassesse ou la médiocrité. Elle semblait avoir toujours vécu ainsi, fidèle à elle-même, à ses principes, quels que soient les événements auxquels elle s'était trouvée mêlée. Malgré l'impression qu'elle faisait sur lui, Artorius était intéressé par l'opinion très personnelle qu'elle semblait nourrir sur les êtres et les faits, et il osa l'interroger :

— Admirez-vous les dragons, Rikke ?

Elle eut un sourire énigmatique.

— Je respecte leur férocité et leur pouvoir, d'une certaine façon. Ce sont des êtres indépendants, implacables, d'une grande puissance magique. Leurs aptitudes n'ont pas à être dédaignées, même si beaucoup trop de nordiques méprisent la magie. Un guerrier digne de ce nom sait reconnaître la valeur de son ennemi…

Artorius ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de méditer les paroles du légat en observant le crâne de l'ancien dragon, gueule ouverte en un cri silencieux et depuis longtemps oublié. Même réduite à cet aspect de déchéance, privée de son corps, cette tête paraissait encore en mesure de réclamer sa revanche sur l'humanité qui l'avait soumis. Ne tenant pas compte de son silence songeur, Rikke reprit abruptement :

— Etes-vous un guerrier, Artorius ?

Celui-ci se raidit instantanément, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

— Je suis un soldat de la Légion.

— Oui, vous l'êtes. Mais vous n'êtes pas que cela. Vos yeux sont les mêmes que certains de mes frères nordiques…

Sur la défensive, Artorius évita son regard et mentit :

— Vous faites erreur. J'ai des origines brétonnes, c'est vrai, mais…

Avec mépris, la femme le coupa :

— Allons donc ! Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, soldat. Je sais reconnaître un homme de mon peuple quand j'en croise un. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas né en Bordeciel, ou pas entièrement Nordique, mais vous avez un parent originaire de cette contrée, c'est évident !

Artorius ne pipa mot, sourcils froncés, mais l'impitoyable Rikke renchérit :

— Votre visage n'est pas exactement celui d'un Impérial, et vous êtes plus grands que la plupart de vos hommes… Pourquoi rougissez-vous ? Avoir du sang nordique n'est pas une tare !

Impuissant, le capitaine s'attendait à se faire cuisiner par Rikke jusqu'à ce qu'il se résigne à avouer la vérité, quand l'intervention bienvenue d'une tierce personne l'épargna de son obstination et lui dispensa de répondre. Le jarl Balgruuf venait de les rejoindre, n'ayant pas entendu un seul mot de leur conversation. C'était un homme assez bien bâti, très blond, franc et direct à la manière qui semblait être celle de la majorité des nordiques.

— Légat Rikke, capitaine Garrana… Vous discutiez de Numinex, pas vrai ? Son histoire est fascinante, tout comme celle de ma ville. Je vous la raconterais en détails avec plaisir, si le contexte était plus pacifique et se prêtait mieux aux récits des héros de jadis. Un jour, peut-être, aurons-nous l'opportunité d'en parler tous les trois. Non pas que vous soyez ignorante en la matière, légat Rikke ! Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais vous dévoiler quelques secrets que vous ne soupçonniez pas encore, à vous aussi…

Les deux Légionnaires saluèrent respectueusement le jarl. Malgré son allure peu avenante, à première vue, Balgruuf avait reçu les garnisons impériales avec une grande hospitalité. Le soir de leur venue, il avait fait donner un banquet fastueux, copieusement arrosé d'hydromel et agrémenté des chants et musiques de bardes. La plupart des soldats campait en-dehors des fortifications, par manque d'espace, mais les légats et le capitaine étaient logés comme des invités d'honneur dans les quartiers privés de la famille du jarl. Celle-ci se composait de ses enfants et de son frère Hrongar, un véritable colosse au visage agréable, quoique peu souriant, le jarl Balgruuf étant veuf. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée des légionnaires. Après avoir passé en revue les stratégies de défense de la ville, d'ores et déjà programmées, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, à part attendre la venue des Sombrages. D'après des éclaireurs, les troupes du jarl de Vendeaume se rapprochaient d'heure en heure. Plutôt que de marcher au-devant d'eux, mieux valait se terrer dans la ville en attendant d'avoir à repousser les assaillants. Cette forteresse avait déjà été assiégée à de nombreuses reprises, ainsi que l'avait fait remarquer Balgruuf, et la plupart s'était soldé au détriment des assiégeants. En errant sans but dans les rues de Blancherive, Artorius avait pu remarquer que les habitants, quoique inévitablement anxieux, accordaient une grande confiance aux murs les entourant. Mais, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si leur optimisme était fondé, ou ne visait qu'à réfréner la panique qui guettait de les saisir tous.

Rikke et Balgruuf se mirent à deviser sur le crâne de dragon et, constatant qu'ils ne lui prêtaient plus aucune attention, Artorius en profita pour s'esquiver avant que le légat ne revienne à la charge concernant ses origines. Comme elle, il ne portait pas son équipement militaire, mais une simple chemise verte, ainsi qu'un pantalon à la couleur indéterminable et des bottes marrons. A sa ceinture, tout de même, pendait le fourreau élégant contenant son épée d'acier impériale. Les Sombrages n'avaient aucune chance de se matérialiser par surprise aux pieds des remparts, Rikke et lui auraient donc bien le temps de s'équiper dans l'intervalle qui séparerait l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente de l'ennemi, et celle-ci à proprement parler. Le légat Cipius se tenait prêt de pied en cape chaque jour, de l'aube au crépuscule, mais cela tenait plus du zèle ou d'un excès de paranoïa que d'une mesure de prudence fondée. L'Impérial se trouvait justement dans la salle, occupé à vider des verres d'hydromel en compagnie du commandant de la garde de Blancherive et d'un groupe de soldats, mais Artorius n'éprouvait aucun désir de se joindre à eux. Il avisa le grand et costaud Hrongar, plus loin, qui s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à quitter le palais. Pensant qu'il trouverait peut-être un prétexte pour combler son désœuvrement et la pénibilité de l'attente en sa compagnie, Artorius l'aborda poliment.

Hrongar ajusta la peau de chèvre qui drapait son épaule massive, en le scrutant de son regard vert. Contrairement à son frère, qui portait la barbe et les cheveux longs soigneusement coiffés, le Nordique arborait un crâne rasé et une épaisse barbiche blonde. Il portait invariablement une lourde épée à deux mains dans le dos, poids qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde l'encombrer, tant il y était habitué. Sa silhouette beaucoup plus robuste et musculeuse que le jarl trahissait la fonction guerrière qui lui était dévolue en tant que cadet. Artorius n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'échanger avec lui, mais son attitude réservée et presque grognonne ne l'effrayait pas. Malgré ses muscles et son expression peu engageante, Hrongar restait moins impressionnant que Rikke, sa langue affûtée et sa curiosité.

— Bonjour, capitaine Artorius, maugréa Hrongar en réponse à son salut.

Pensant à la façon dont Rikke venait de l'aborder, et ses paroles sur la façon d'être de son peuple, Artorius lui suggéra :

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Artorius, si vous le souhaitez. Ce serait moins formel.

— Nous ne nous connaissons pas, objecta Hrongar.

— C'est vrai, mais nous sommes alliés.

En retour, le frère du jarl se borna à hausser les épaules avec indifférence. C'était assez mal parti pour un premier échange, mais Artorius ne se laissa pas déstabilisé par sa propre entrée en matière, somme toute trop directe :

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour me rendre utile ? Tel que vous me voyez, je trouve le temps long et cherche une occupation…

Il espéra que cet ours mal léché de Hrongar ne l'enverrait pas paître pour se débarrasser de lui, mais ce dernier parut réfléchir à sa demande. Finalement, à sa grande surprise, il lui proposa :

— Venez avec moi, dans ce cas. Je vais me dégourdir les pattes dans la toundra tant qu'elle est encore paisible…

Artorius ne se fit pas prier, content d'avoir l'occasion de sortir de la ville pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. En trois jours à peine, il commençait déjà à se sentir comme un détenu à l'étroit dans sa cellule. Il pria simplement Hrongar de lui permettre d'endosser un plastron de cuir et quelques protections légères, par-dessus ses vêtements, pour parer à toute éventualité. Il ne pensait pas croiser de Sombrages, mais d'autres mauvaises rencontres et dangers guettaient sans aucun doute le promeneur imprudent, au-dehors. Hrongar lui conseilla, de surcroît :

— Prenez aussi quelque chose de chaud. Le vent souffle, et il gèle.

Se conformant à sa recommandation, Artorius se fit prêter une cape bordée de fourrure au niveau de l'encolure et des épaules.

— Vous passeriez aisément pour l'un de mes semblables, commenta Hrongar en le voyant réapparaître revêtu de la fourrure d'ours.

Décidément, il semblait que son apparence ne cesserait de jeter le trouble dans l'esprit des autres, tant que durerait son séjour en Bordeciel… Artorius ignora l'intervention et ils quittèrent le palais ensemble, descendirent la falaise en traversant les différents quartiers de la capitale, avant de franchir les lourdes portes perçant les remparts en un unique accès. Enfin, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la plaine battue par les bourrasques frigorifiques, totalement étrangers l'un à l'autre. Pourtant, ils ne ressentirent aucune gêne à ce tête-à-tête.

Leurs pas les menèrent à leur guise dans l'immense toundra glacée, leur faisant décrire inconsciemment une vaste boucle ayant pour point central la forteresse. D'un commun accord, ils avaient préféré marcher plutôt que de prendre des montures afin de réellement se délasser et, comme disait Hrongar, « se dégourdir les pattes ». Celui-ci décrivait les particularités du paysage, de la faune et de la flore, ou bien il désignait l'un des points cardinaux en décrivant tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver sur plusieurs lieues de distance, en terme de villes, villages, sites naturels remarquables et autres lieux d'approvisionnement en matériaux de construction. Il connaissait remarquablement bien sa contrée natale, bien sûr, et les anecdotes fusaient entre ses lèvres. Artorius l'avait crû sauvage et réservé, mais Hrongar se révéla en fait intarissable et passionnant à écouter. Le Légionnaire n'intervenait que pour relancer la conversation, lorsque le Nordique reprenait son souffle, ou pour poser une question et chercher à comprendre certains phénomènes naturels inconnus en Cyrodiil. De fait, le frère du jarl avait fait naître en lui une curiosité nouvelle à l'égard de Bordeciel. Néanmoins, il évita soigneusement toute question d'ordre politique ou militaire ayant trait de près ou de loin à la guerre, au Thalmor ou à l'Empire, certain que Hrongar ne se montrerait pas aussi ouvert sur ces sujets épineux. Il avait remarqué son manque d'entrain à l'évocation de la vie diplomatique ou de la politique des Châtelleries, aussi il n'insista pas. D'ailleurs, Artorius appréciait cette sorte de répit précédant le siège de Blancherive. Durant plusieurs heures, il réussit à se libérer l'esprit de toutes formes de contrariétés ou préoccupations. Hrongar aussi paraissait goûter à cette tranquillité d'esprit, gagnée par l'effort physique et la conversation.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun brigand ni animal sauvage, à part d'innocentes biches et des renards, qui fuyaient à leur approche. Cependant, les yeux verts de Hrongar restaient alertes et ne cessaient de surveiller les alentours, même en parlant. Artorius aurait juré qu'il tendait également l'oreille pour percevoir une éventuelle approche par derrière. Le géant Nordique progressait à une allure soutenue dans le paysage familier, son pied sûr évitant sans aucun mal les obstacles naturels sur lesquels l'étranger ne manquait pas de trébucher régulièrement. Hrongar paraissait vraiment connaître chaque creux, chaque bosse, tous les replis de terrain. Parfois, il entraînait Artorius sur une hauteur pour lui permettre de contempler à loisir le panorama. Cheveux au vent, embrassant les étendues cernées de reliefs colossaux, Artorius dut bien reconnaître que les terres nordiques recelaient une certaine beauté, froide et cruelle, certes, mais épargnée et… Colossale. C'était bien le mot. Bordeciel, pour ce qu'il en avait déjà vu, se composait de paysages variés et contrastés, où la rocaille côtoyait l'eau, les forêts jouxtaient la plaine, et l'ampleur des montagnes renforçait l'impression d'immensité des vallées et toundras à leur base. Hrongar indiqua à Artorius que le mont le plus élevé n'était autre que la gigantesque barrière qui séparait la Châtellerie de Blancherive de celle de la Brèche, vers le Sud-Est. On appelait cette montagne la Gorge du Monde. A son sommet, vivaient les Grises-Barbes.

— Qui sont ces Grises-Barbes ? s'étonna Artorius.

Son compagnon de route répondit avec le plus grand sérieux, une nuance de respect dans sa voix grave :

— Ce sont de vieux sages nordiques, gardiens de l'ancestral savoir du Thu'um. Leur puissance est sans égale, mais ils sont pacifiques et contemplatifs. Ils préfèrent méditer en interrogeant les Dieux, depuis le Haut Hrothgar, une très ancienne forteresse, que de se préoccuper des affaires du commun des mortels. Pourtant, on dit qu'ils voient et savent tout ce qui se passe dans le monde…

— Le légat Rikke a désigné le Thu'um comme étant le « langage draconique ». Les dragons emploient-ils vraiment une langue qui leur est propre ?

— Bien sûr, même si le Thu'um n'est pas comparable à notre langage. Certains humains peuvent l'apprendre, même si ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. D'autres, minoritaires, qu'on appelle Enfants de dragon, naissent en maîtrisant les Cris aussi bien que les véritables dragons… Comme Talos, le dernier en date.

Artorius hésita.

— Talos, vous voulez dire Tiber Septim ?

Le visage de Hrongar s'assombrit.

— Lui-même.

Après cela, il refusa d'en dire plus à ce sujet. Comme Rikke, il semblait incroyablement fier du patrimoine historique et culturel de son peuple et, à vrai dire, assez nostalgique d'une époque (quelque peu fantasmée, sans doute) où ni Empire, ni Thalmor, n'imposaient leur domination en Bordeciel. Artorius préféra ne pas insister, afin de pas risquer de voir son interlocuteur se refermer comme une huître. Mais, la journée touchait à sa fin et les deux hommes préférèrent regagner la ville avant la tombée de la nuit.

Au lieu de rentrer directement au palais, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'auberge de la Jument Pavoisée, située près du marché, le meilleur endroit pour descendre quelques pintes de bière en se mêlant à la populace et en écoutant les potins, les discussions et les élucubrations du barde qui s'efforçait de couvrir les voix et les rires. L'endroit se révéla bondé, surchauffé, animé et hospitalier. Un fumet de viande grillée flottait dans les airs. Une jolie serveuse Rougegarde circulait entre les convives pour les approvisionner en grillades, ragoûts, tourtes de viandes et légumes, et tartes sucrées en dessert, tandis que l'aubergiste, au comptoir, resservait inlassablement bière et hydromel. Hrongar et Artorius s'installèrent au milieu de la foule, à l'extrémité d'un banc poussé près de l'âtre. Le premier, dans son élément, se joignit à l'allégresse générale, focalisant l'attention de ses compères avec aisance, en faisant montre d'une gaieté et d'une expansivité qu'Artorius ne lui avait encore pas vu au palais du jarl. Se sentant étranger à cette fête improvisée, le Légionnaire se mit à boire plus que de raison, autant pour dissiper sa gêne que se griser.

Son regard se déportait souvent vers la serveuse au teint cuivré, aux traits racés et sensuels, avec ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux noirs en amande. Ses cheveux sombres et drus soulignaient la finesse de son visage et le charme du sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Elle plaisantait volontiers avec les clients, même si elle ne s'attardait pas outre mesure en compagnie des uns ou des autres. A plusieurs reprises, la Rougegarde croisa le regard d'Artorius fixé sur elle, mais elle ne parut pas particulièrement froissée ou agacée. Quelques pintes de bière aidant, Artorius s'aventura à lui demander son nom, mais elle ne répondit que par un éclat de rire. C'était une hilarité franche, spontanée, davantage taquine que moqueuse, mais cela n'empêcha pas Artorius de se sentir stupide. Hrongar choisit alors ce moment pour le pousser du coude, gagné par le même élan de familiarité découlant d'un état alcoolisé.

— Elle s'appelle Saadia, lui glissa-t-il, avec un clin d'œil complice.

Artorius hocha la tête, même s'il aurait préféré obtenir la réponse de la part de la principale intéressée. La soirée se poursuivit sur le même registre. Progressivement plus détendu, le capitaine se dérida et échangea avec quelques personnes, même si les gens se montraient assez méfiants à l'égard de cet inconnu que l'on avait bien identifié comme étant un Légionnaire nouvellement arrivé en Bordeciel. De son côté, Hrongar festoyait à cœur joie et s'acoquinait avec une fermière blonde qui ne semblait pas lui être inconnue. Vers minuit, le frère du jarl disparut dans une chambre avec la femme, à l'étage, et ce fut donc seul qu'Artorius regagna Fort-Dragon, un peu honteux de cette beuverie qui ne seyait guère à un capitaine de la Légion. Heureusement, ses hommes bivouaquaient hors de la ville et ne pouvaient donc pas le voir. En revanche, le jarl Balgruuf et les légats Rikke et Cipius, encore debout et conversant dans la grande salle, ne pouvaient pas manquer son regard un peu vitreux et son haleine chargée s'il s'approchait trop près… Artorius serait bien aller se coucher sur-le-champ mais, hélas, les autres l'interpellèrent et il ne put se résoudre à ignorer ses supérieurs.

Après avoir été sommé de raconter le programme de sa journée et de sa soirée, Artorius dut subir le sermon de Rikke en silence, tel un jeune garçon ayant commis des bêtises, pris sur le fait par sa mère. L'exaspération monta dans sa gorge, menaçant de franchir ses lèvres, mais il restait assez lucide pour ne rien proférer qu'il aurait pu regretter dès le lendemain. Il subit donc les humiliantes remontrances du légat sans protester. Rikke se montra étonnamment peu acharnée ou menaçante, n'évoquant pas un instant la possibilité d'un blâme ou d'un châtiment en représailles pour son attitude irresponsable. Artorius en conclut que les dernières nouvelles concernant leurs ennemis devaient faire état d'une avancée inquiétante, et que Rikke estimait donc peu judicieux de neutraliser le capitaine de la compagnie envoyée par le général Tullius, alors que l'imminence de la bataille se précisait. D'ailleurs, le légat Cipius affichait une mine soucieuse qui ne présageait rien de bon et il resta absolument indifférent au sermon de Rikke. Pour sa part, le jarl Balgruuf se montra plutôt indulgent, quoique d'humeur sombre.

— C'est la faute de mon frère Hrongar, marmonna-t-il pour couper court au monologue de la femme. Il a ce type d'influences sur les autres… Qui plus est, il ne me paraît pas si inapproprié de profiter de ce qui pourrait être la dernière nuit agréable de leur vie… Hrongar et le capitaine sont encore jeunes…

Frappé par ses mots, Artorius s'arracha à son silence contrit factice :

— Alors, nous y sommes les Sombrages arrivent aux portes de votre ville ?

Le jarl posa un regard effroyablement las sur lui et confirma :

— Oui, nous y voilà. Ils ont progressé plus vite que prévu et seront probablement là demain matin, mais les légats et moi-même sommes incapables de fermer un œil. Vous, en revanche, vous devriez aller vous reposer… Nous vous ferons réveiller dès que nous aurons du nouveau.

Rikke, avec colère, intervint à l'intention du jeune homme :

— Vous combattrez avec la gueule de bois, par votre seule faute ! N'avez-vous pas honte ?

Si, Artorius regrettait d'autant plus les nombreuses pintes vidées. Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets. Comme l'avait souligné le jarl, il importait désormais de retrouver ses esprits et de sombrer dans le néant du sommeil, en espérant être à peu près frais et dispos pour la bataille. De toute façon, Artorius n'avait pas le choix. Ainsi, il prit congé des trois autres et marcha lourdement jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il se laissa tomber tout habillé. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

12


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

L'aube teintait le ciel de douces nuances rosées, bleutées et violacées. Le souffle glacial était retombé durant la nuit, mais la température n'en restait pas moins terriblement basse. Dans les deux armées qui s'apprêtaient à s'affronter, les haleines des centaines d'hommes produisaient des panaches de vapeur à chaque expiration. L'herbe jaunâtre, morte, était imprégnée de rosée solidifiée sous forme de cristaux de glace. Tout semblait recouvert de ce glaçage sucré. Le décor ne se prêtait vraiment pas au déchaînement de violence qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Pourtant, le gel ne tarderait pas à se colorer du rouge du sang humain…

Artorius se tenait derrière les barricades de la première arche à franchir pour accéder au pont-levis, évidemment relevé. Les légats Rikke et Cipius se trouvaient au-delà, défendant les portes de la ville en dernier lieu, si l'ennemi réussissait à renverser les forces du capitaine déployées en-dehors de la forteresse. Mais, Artorius ne songeait déjà plus qu'à sa propre position, celle qui lui fallait tenir avec ses hommes, faisant abstraction du reste. Lourdement équipé dans son armure impériale, coiffé d'un casque à nasal, un bouclier dans une main et son épée courte et massive dans l'autre, il avait seulement conscience de la présence de Hrongar, à quelques pas de lui. Le cadet du jarl avait été tiré par un soldat d'un lit de l'auberge, et des bras de la fermière blonde, après qu'Artorius se fût couché.

Tout comme son camarade de beuverie, Hrongar avait passé le reste de la nuit à cuver et vomir tout l'alcool ingurgité. Désormais, ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi en forme que s'ils avaient passé une sage soirée à deviser avec le jarl et les légats à Fort-Dragon, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins à peu près opérationnels. De toute façon, un coup d'œil sur la marée bleue de Sombrages suffisait à leur faire oublier leur mal de crâne. En fait, Artorius ne s'était encore jamais senti plus alerte et bien éveillé qu'en cet instant précis. La perspective du combat exacerbait ses sens et mettait ses nerfs au supplice. Aucune trace de peur en lui. Pas encore. La nervosité seule le tenaillait pour le moment, ses muscles frémissants dans l'attente d'une détente qui ne venait pas. Les deux armées semblaient attendre un signal, n'importe quoi susceptible d'ouvrir les hostilités.

Avant que les premières lueurs du jour ne percent l'horizon obscur, les défenses de la ville étaient déjà positionnées face aux assiégeants qui avaient envahi la plaine, se répartissaient et traînaient des engins de siège face aux remparts. La compagnie d'Artorius, bien ordonnée en travers du chemin menant au pont-levis, qu'il lui faudrait défendre, avait été abasourdie par l'importance des effectifs ennemis, lorsque le lever du soleil l'avait révélé. Les Sombrages ne consistaient pas qu'en une poignée de fanatiques, insurgés recrutés dans les bas-fonds de la société nordique… Non, il s'agissait d'un véritable corps d'armée qui s'était déployé aux pieds de Blancherive, vraisemblablement composé de recrues venues de tous les horizons de Bordeciel pour rallier la cause d'Ulfric Sombrage. Les ennemis disposaient d'équipements non négligeables, de trébuchets et de balistes, d'étendards arrogants portant la tête d'ours de Vendeaume. Et ce bleu vif, ce bleu semblable aux iris d'un Nordique gigantesque, flamboyants d'une froide fureur, s'offrait partout où se posait le regard.

Soudain, sans arracher le sien de ce bleu menaçant, comme hypnotisé, Artorius éleva la voix pour se faire entendre de Hrongar :

— Quel est le nom de celui qui mène les troupes de Sombrages dans cette bataille, déjà ?

Il s'en souvenait pertinemment, mais il s'agissait de rassurer ses hommes déployés derrière lui et sur ses côtés, si c'était possible. De la même manière, Hrongar répondit :

— Galmar Rudepoing, le bras droit d'Ulfric.

Artorius fit mine d'acquiescer, avant de crier, provocateur :

— Très bien, qu'on prononce donc son nom pour la dernière fois ce matin, car ce renégat sera mort avant ce soir ! Et de poing, il n'en aura plus à brandir contre Blancherive, contre l'Empire, contre tous les habitants de Bordeciel !

Ce n'était qu'une boutade, mais l'heure n'était pas aux traits d'esprit. Suivant son injonction, se prenant au jeu, la compagnie entière répéta le nom de celui dont le capitaine promettait le trépas, le braillant comme un seul homme avec autant de provocation et de férocité que s'il s'agissait d'un défi lancé à leurs ennemis. Ensuite, Artorius brandit sa lame vers les cieux en hurlant :

— Pour Bordeciel ! Pour l'Empire !

Et ses hommes, de répéter ces mêmes mots encore plus fort. Artorius les sentit convaincus, déterminés et prêts à en découdre, ce qui renforça encore sa propre rage de victoire. Les soldats ignoraient qu'ils le soutenaient et le poussaient à fournir tout ce qu'il possédait en ressources mentales et physiques, tout comme lui tâchait de les guider et les motiver avec justesse. A chaque combat, leur solidarité ne lui apparaissait jamais plus clairement. En-dehors de ces moments fatidiques, ils n'étaient qu'une compagnie placée sous le commandement d'un capitaine… Mais, sur le champ de bataille, ils n'étaient plus qu'un seul homme, un seul corps, une seule paire de bras, un seul cerveau. Ils combattaient, mouraient ou triomphaient ensemble. Cet élan commun n'était pas seulement indispensable, il leur était vital.

Plus loin, Hrongar et les soldats en jaune de Blancherive qui contrastaient avec le rouge impérial, se joignirent aux vociférations, ce qui fit plaisir à Artorius, car il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le frère du jarl portait spécialement l'Empire dans son cœur. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Hrongar portait un casque à cornes qui le faisait ressembler à un héros nordique surgi des pages d'un vieux recueil de légendes. Artorius fut content de pouvoir reconnaître en lui un ami. Il semblait que leur excursion et leur soirée de la veille les avaient rapproché plus rapidement et plus efficacement que s'ils s'étaient racontés leur vie mutuellement en long, en large et en travers.

En réponse aux clameurs côté Blancherive, les Sombrages ripostèrent en se décidant enfin à charger. Aussitôt, les dizaines d'archers postées sur les bouts de remparts, de chaque côte de l'arche, décochèrent sur eux autant de flèches. Néanmoins, une pluie beaucoup plus dévastatrice s'abattit sur les murs de la ville, les engins des Sombrages commençant à abattre leurs charges semblables à d'énormes grêlons. Ni les hommes d'Artorius, ni ceux de Hrongar ne se retournèrent, mais ils entendirent clairement le vacarme des impacts, la pierre heurtant la pierre, et des bruits de dégringolades témoignant des dégâts causés. Le sol se mit à trembler, aussi bien sous le poids des gravats roulant au bas des remparts que des innombrables pieds martelant la terre à l'approche des Sombrages. Les archers criblaient la masse bleue mouvante, mais il en restait toujours largement assez pour s'attaquer aux dérisoires barricades dressées en demi-cercle, à la base du chemin occupé par la compagnie impériale et les gardes de Blancherive. Artorius n'espérait pas les voir résister très longtemps, mais cela leur donnait le temps, ainsi qu'aux archers, de causer des pertes conséquentes chez l'ennemi, pendant qu'il s'acharnait contre les piques et les barrières. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première tâche à laquelle les défenseurs s'employèrent tous, à coup de flèches ou d'épées par-dessus les barricades. Chacun tranchait et tailladait à l'aveuglette tout ce qui se présentait à eux et portait un habit bleu dépassant de sa cuirasse. Peu à peu, un monceau de cadavres s'accumula de l'autre côté, mais la majorité de l'armée de Sombrages restait en arrière et donc hors d'atteinte.

Au bout d'un moment indéfinissable, les barricades se fissurèrent, les brèches s'élargirent et, assez vite, elles tombèrent sans pouvoir résister plus longtemps aux hordes qui se pressaient contre. Le vrai corps à corps commença, la masse bleue se heurtant à la masse rouge et jaune, se poussant, se pourfendant et se mêlant bientôt l'une à l'autre. Dans ce tourbillon d'épées et de visages grimaçants, Artorius pivotait sur lui-même pour repousser les ennemis qui jaillissaient de tous les côtés, l'encerclaient, le forçaient à céder du terrain. Tout en parant les attaques et en répliquant par des coups aussi mortels que possible, le capitaine s'aperçut que la plupart de ses hommes, tout comme lui, était obligé de reculer en direction du pont-levis. Un nombre effroyable de corps vêtus de rouge et d'acier jonchait déjà le chemin, piétinés sans égard par les assaillants toujours plus nombreux. La compagnie était littéralement submergée, engloutie. Et les hommes de Hrongar ne semblaient pas mieux s'en tirer. Si cela continuait ainsi, les défenseurs dépassés se retrouveraient bloqués entre un mur de Sombrages et le fossé du pont-levis, ce qui ne pouvait que les désavantager au plus haut point et signer leur arrêt de mort à tous. Aussi, Artorius n'hésita pas et se mit à hurler de battre en retraite sur les bouts de remparts, sur les côtés, qui pouvaient permettre aux Sombrages de contourner le pont-levis si les défenseurs n'étaient pas les premiers à les investir pour tenter de les repousser plus facilement, les hommes ne pouvant avancer de front que par deux ou trois tout plus sur ces murs. Parmi la cohue, ses ordres passèrent presque inaperçus, mais certains Impériaux commencèrent à refluer sur ces chemins de ronde, et Hrongar fit suivre la consigne à ses gardes.

Soudain, Artorius fut renversé sur le dos par un coup de massue en plein thorax qui lui aurait enfoncé les côtes sans son épais plastron d'acier. Le souffle coupé, il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu son épée sous le choc et tâtonna fébrilement autour de lui dans l'espoir de la retrouver. Son casque avait également glissé, libérant ses longs cheveux épars. Celui qui l'avait frappé, un grand Sombrage au visage dissimulé sous un casque intégral, fondait sur lui pour lui fracasser le crâne de sa massue. Gagné par une terreur blanche, archaïque, Artorius tira à lui la première arme qui se présenta sous sa main, abandonnée par son précédent propriétaire, certainement mort. Il s'avéra que c'était une hache nordique. De toutes ses forces, Artorius la lança en pleine poitrine du Sombrage. Dans un grand bruit de déchirement et d'os brisé, la lame traversa le cuir et le corps avec autant de facilité qu'une motte de beurre frais. Un geyser rubis éclaboussa Artorius au visage, qui se retrouva momentanément aveuglé par le sang chaud de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'écroula sur lui, le protégeant indubitablement des attaques d'autres Sombrages. Sous son bouclier humain, Artorius ne prit que le temps de s'essuyer les yeux, de cracher avec dégoût un sang qui n'était pas le sien, et de retrouver sa fidèle épée. Ensuite, il repoussa le cadavre, se remit debout et recula précipitamment vers le mur. Les Impériaux et les gardes encore vivants avaient fini par comprendre la consigne et disputaient de violents affrontements avec les Sombrages qui les suivaient sur les remparts. Artorius parvint à se mêler de nouveau parmi ses hommes, mais ceux-ci ne cessaient pour autant de reculer, bien que l'étroitesse du chemin de ronde les défavorisât moins qu'à terre. Les Sombrages étaient tout simplement en surnombre comparé aux fantassins censés empêcher l'accès au pont-levis.

Inévitablement, les assaillants réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'au système d'ouverture du pont-levis, tuant tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur passage. Les chaînes cliquetèrent, les mécanismes grincèrent et, lentement, le pont s'abaissa. A partir de ce moment, des hordes de Sombrages se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la barbacane, et le combat se poursuivit devant les portes de la ville avec les hommes des légats Cipius et Rikke. Sur les murs, ceux d'Artorius et de Hrongar tentaient encore désespérément de repousser leurs ennemis, davantage mus par la nécessité de sauver leurs vies que de réfréner une intrusion déjà couronnée de succès. Néanmoins, de moins en moins nombreux et dépassés par la situation, les survivants n'eurent d'autre choix que de se réfugier auprès des soldats conduits par Rikke et Cipius.

Désormais, il fallait empêcher les Sombrages d'enfoncer les portes et de s'engouffrer dans la ville. Sur les remparts, les archers appuyaient la défense au sol en faisant pleuvoir des nuées de flèches sur les ennemis. Le combat dura longtemps, s'étira ainsi jusqu'à la mi-journée, sans que l'envahisseur ne parvînt à franchir les murs d'enceinte. Les anciens nordiques ayant bâti Blancherive avaient judicieusement choisi son emplacement : sur cette falaise déchiquetée et impraticable, aucune machine, aucune échelle ni aucun piéton ne pouvait approcher les murailles tout autour, ailleurs qu'à cette unique zone moins pentue menant à l'unique point d'accès. Cela facilitait considérablement la défense, la menace la plus sérieuse ne pouvant que venir de front, mais l'inconvénient était que les habitants de la forteresse se retrouveraient pris au piège, littéralement faits comme des rats, en cas d'invasion.

En début d'après-midi, les assaillants se raréfièrent et se replièrent bientôt dans la toundra. Ils furent pourchassés et pris pour cibles par les flèches et les armes de jet, mais les défenseurs de la ville ne s'aventurèrent pas au-delà d'un certain périmètre. Beaucoup de Sombrages les attendaient encore dans leur campement de fortune, et tout le monde était trop éreinté pour risquer de perdre de précieuses vies en se confrontant à des hommes bien reposés et frais qui, contrairement à eux, ne combattaient pas depuis l'aube. Ce répit s'avérait plus que bienvenue. Des deux côtés, on s'occupa des blessés, on respira un bon coup et on contempla les dégâts de cette première matinée d'affrontements. Avec un sentiment proche de l'effroi, Artorius s'aperçut que bon nombre de ses hommes était déjà tombé. Le légat Cipius, qui eut le malheur de le narguer en lui serinant toutes les mesures qu'il aurait dû prendre pour empêcher les Sombrages de franchir le pont-levis, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase… Les nerfs d'Artorius, mis à rude épreuve par sa découverte accablante et des heures de combats acharnés, cédèrent de colère et d'indignation face à ces accusations condescendantes.

— J'ai perdu la moitié de mes hommes en suivant votre stratégie, qui reposait sur l'illusion que les premières lignes se briseraient sur les nôtres comme des vagues sur des rochers ! La vérité, c'est que nous étions trop peu nombreux et trop exposés, et que ces fichus bouts de remparts subsistants auraient dû être abattus depuis longtemps…

Le légat Cipius épongea son front en sueur et fronça les sourcils.

— Dites donc, capitaine, mesurez vos paroles et votre ton ! Vous vous adressez à votre légat !

— Sauf votre respect, Artorius a raison, intervint Hrongar en s'approchant, couvert de sang et d'estafilades. Cela fait des années que ces murs devenus inutiles tombent en ruines, et que mon frère aurait dû les faire raser… Je lui en avais déjà parlé, mais je suis coupable de ne pas avoir insisté davantage. Sans ça, les Sombrages n'auraient pas pu contourner le pont-levis aussi facilement !

Avec humeur, le légat grogna :

— Bon, mais les voilà mis en déroute, pour le moment, alors nous devrions plutôt nous préoccuper de renforcer nos défenses que de palabrer vainement…

Et il les planta là, paraissant oublier que c'était lui qui avait commencé à formuler des reproches à l'encontre du capitaine. Hrongar regarda en arrière, au-delà du pont-levis dont les mécanismes endommagés ne pouvaient plus être manipulés en l'état. Sombrement, il commenta :

— Ils reviendront. C'est loin d'être terminé…

En effet, les combats reprirent de plus belle dans l'après-midi, et se poursuivirent jusqu'à la fin de la journée et même à la nuit tombée. Les portes de Blancherive tinrent bon, mais les pertes humaines s'amplifièrent dans les deux camps. Le soir, les Sombrages se retirèrent à nouveau et Galmar Rudepoing fit parvenir à Balgruuf un message lui enjoignant de capituler, ce qui mettrait un terme au massacre et épargnerait les habitants de la ville… Pour cela, le jarl devait abdiquer son trône. Sans un mot, Balgruuf froissa la missive dans son poing et la jeta aux flammes avec mépris.

Tard dans la nuit, une nouvelle vague de Sombrages se précipita contre les murailles malmenées par les incessants tirs de trébuchets. La bataille fit rage pendant toute la nuit mais, au petit matin, la forteresse se tenait encore vaillamment hermétique à tout intrus. Cependant, les dégâts se révélèrent considérables : des maisons brûlaient, incendiées par des projectiles enflammés, les habitants exténués et parfois blessés se relayaient pour lutter contre les brasiers dévorants et insatiables, certains bâtiments s'étaient écroulés sur leurs occupants, sans que quiconque ne se souciât encore d'extirper les corps des gravats, et partout des monticules de cadavres militaires et civils gagnaient en hauteur à mesure que les heures passaient… Cela ne faisait qu'un jour que le siège avait commencé, mais l'hécatombe et les dégâts faisaient déjà froid dans le dos.

Hrongar et Artorius s'étaient assis sur de gros blocs de pierre taillée, détachés des remparts, et s'efforçaient de reprendre des forces sans prononcer un seul mot. Ayant déposé leurs casques à leurs pieds, les joues marbrées de contusions et de grands cernes sombres sous les yeux, les deux hommes buvaient à même un tonnelet qu'ils se partageaient et mâchouillaient les miches de pain et la viande séchée qu'ils avaient déniché. Le regard qu'ils posaient en contrebas, vers la plaine qu'ils dominaient depuis la terrasse de Fort-Dragon, était littéralement vide. Ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures et la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur leur envie d'en découdre, aussi Rikke et Balgruuf le Grand les avaient envoyé prendre un peu de nourriture et de repos. Mais ni le capitaine Impérial, ni le cadet du jarl n'auraient réussi à fermer l'œil le temps d'une sieste, alors que les combats se poursuivaient devant les portes de la ville. Les archers entretenaient des tirs nourris contre les envahisseurs, mais le renégat Ulfric Sombrage avait mobilisé des forces impressionnantes… Et, ce matin, le moral des assiégés chutait à mesure que de nouvelles vagues de Sombrages déferlaient contre la rocaille. L'armée ennemie semblait tout simplement trop nombreuse, trop entêtée, trop puissante et trop furieuse pour être tenue en respect durablement. Les portes de Blancherive semblaient toutes prêtes à tomber.

Ce fut à cet instant de découragement et de lassitude, accompagnant le lever du soleil, que se découpa brusquement dans le ciel une immense silhouette noire… Un grand dragon aux écailles sombres comme la nuit, surgi du néant, qui survola le champ de bataille en produisant de puissants mouvements d'air à chaque battement d'ailes. Soudain, le monstre poussa un long rugissement funeste, semblable à l'appel de la mort, qui jeta l'effroi et la discorde dans chaque camp. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un second dragon, plus petit et brun, rejoignit son congénère en répondant à son cri. Deux dragons ! Une partie des archers se dispersa comme une volée de moineaux, les autres restant tétanisés devant ce spectacle irréel. Les Sombrages reculèrent, s'éparpillèrent, se mirent à courir en tous sens. Les deux reptiles cornus, aux ailes décharnées semblables à celles de chauve-souris géantes, décrivirent des cercles au-dessus des centaines d'hommes. Quelques-uns, courageux, bandèrent leurs arcs vers eux, mais le vol des dragons était trop rapide et imprévisible, ceux-ci bifurquant parfois subitement, partant dans une autre direction et fondant ou s'élevant sans crier gare.

Au sommet de la forteresse, Hrongar et Artorius avaient bondi sur leurs pieds en lâchant leurs pains, qui roulèrent au sol. Eberlués, ils assistèrent un instant au manège des dragons sans réagir. Enfin, le premier à retrouver ses esprits, Hrongar saisit sa lourde épée et se coiffa de son casque d'une seule main, puis il secoua Artorius brutalement. Celui-ci, stupéfait, balbutia :

— C'est… Ce sont des dragons ?

Avec rudesse, son compagnon lui enfonça son propre casque sur la tête et répliqua :

— Est-ce que ça ressemble à des grives ? Venez, il faut rejoindre le front avant que ce ne soit la débandade totale… Nous devons protéger la ville de ces horreurs !

Juste à ce moment, le dragon noir vomit un flot de flammes sur les archers encore postés sur les murs, pendant que son congénère s'attaquait aux Sombrages qui se ruaient sur les catapultes dans l'optique de repousser ces ennemis inattendus, et considérablement plus dangereux… Cette vision remit immédiatement les idées en place dans le crâne d'Artorius, qui attrapa l'arc suspendu dans son dos et se rua dans l'escalier à la suite de son nouvel ami. Ils croisèrent des civils terrorisés qui s'enfuyaient en sens inverse, et dont les hurlements leur vrillèrent les tympans. C'était la première fois que tout le monde, ici, apercevait des dragons. D'ailleurs, tous les croyaient disparus depuis longtemps, voire relevant du domaine de l'imaginaire et du mythe. Mais voilà que ce « mythe » s'occupait à détruire les machines de siège, à saisir entre ses griffes de petits humains, qu'il projetait dans les airs depuis une altitude bien trop élevée pour leur permettre la moindre chance de survie… L'inimaginable se produisait et, en comparaison, même la menace des Sombrages paraissait bien moindre ! D'ailleurs, plus personne ne songeait à la bataille qui se livrait depuis la veille. Tous les regards se tournaient vers les dragons terrifiants, leurs gueules béantes exhalant le feu ou leur légendaire Thu'um dévastateur avec une égale férocité. A chaque Cri, l'air semblait se tordre et l'atmosphère se figer momentanément, comme si tout se déroulait au ralenti, le phénomène magique s'accompagnant paradoxalement d'une rafale puissante qui soulevait de terre les êtres ou, au contraire, les couchaient à terre tels des blés fauchés. Rien ne semblait véritablement en mesure de repousser les dragons hurlants, ou ne serait-ce que les décourager.

Le Nordique et l'Impérial avaient atteint la placette où se dressait le Vermidor, le grand arbre blanc et mort chéri par les nordiques, face à l'autel dédié à Talos — ou Tiber Septim — surmonté d'une haute statue du héros-dieu. La première fois qu'il s'était trouvé sur cette place, Artorius avait jugé que c'était un miracle que le zèle du Thalmor, qui qualifiait d'hérésie le culte de Talos et faisait la chasse à ses adeptes, ne l'ait pas encore poussé à abattre cette statue. Des corps sans vie jonchaient les dalles crasseuses, recouvertes de décombres, de poussière et de cendre. Plusieurs personnes affolées bousculèrent les deux hommes sans leur prêter aucune attention. Tout à coup, le dragon noir comme la nuit décrivit un angle droit, se propulsa au-dessus de la ville de ses puissantes ailes, et se dirigea droit vers la place à très faible altitude. Il se posa bruyamment sur le toit du temple de la déesse Kynareth, un édifice massif jouxtant le Vermidor, face à Hrongar et Artorius… Et il fixait ce dernier de son regard rougeoyant, haineux et brûlant comme la braise. Le capitaine sentit son courage s'étioler comme peau de chagrin sous ce regard-là. Inexplicablement, il eut la certitude que ce dragon était venu pour lui.

— Je suis Alduin l'Aîné, annonça le monstre, d'une voix profonde et rocailleuse, sans âge.

Ainsi, il utilisait le langage commun à la manière des hommes ! Hrongar brandit sa lame. Artorius encocha une flèche, banda son arc mais ne tira pas, intrigué par ce que le monstre avait à dire. Il ne paraissait pas pressé de libérer le feu de son ventre ou la magie de ses Cris contre les deux humains. Ses redoutables griffes semblables à des serres effritaient les tuiles, tandis que ses ailes à demi-repliées luisaient faiblement sous les rayons timides du soleil encore bas. Son corps sombre et écailleux, surmonté de piques acérées aussi longues que des enfants, se découpait d'une façon saisissante sur les cieux pâles, envahis de nuages duveteux et de couleurs tendres. Il tenait sa tête inclinée vers Artorius, avec une sorte de curiosité malfaisante.

— Et comment se nomme ce petit être vêtu de métal ?

Artorius frémit et jeta un coup d'œil à Hrongar, comme pour lui demander silencieusement conseil. En tant que Nordique, bercé par les contes de son peuple, il en savait certainement plus long sur les dragons que lui-même, sang-mêlé élevé en Cyrodiil… Hélas, Hrongar semblait aussi déstabilisé que lui. Alors, le capitaine se décida à répondre, d'une voix qu'il espérait à peu près assurée :

— On m'appelle Artorius Garrana. Que voulez-vous, Alduin l'Aîné ?

Le monstre redressa sa gueule hérissée de crocs, encore fumante du feu déversé sur Blancherive. Enigmatiquement, il prophétisa :

— Le sang de dragon sera vaincu par le sang de dragon…

Et il lança un Cri contre les deux hommes, qui basculèrent sur le dos, soufflés par une rafale brûlante. L'épée de Hrongar lui sauta des mains et tinta en heurtant les pavés. La flèche encochée par Artorius fusa dans les airs, avant de retomber plus loin sans avoir pu causer le moindre dommage à Alduin. Ignorant ses douleurs physiques, réveillées par sa chute, Artorius se redressa tant bien que mal et rampa vers Hrongar, dont la tête avait heurté l'une des racines noueuses du Vermidor. Presque assommé, le Nordique remuait faiblement, désarmé et vulnérable sous le regard brûlant du dragon. De sa voix terrible, celui-ci ajouta :

— Tu te consumeras dans le feu des entrailles de Mirmulnir… Adieu, Artorius Garrana !

A peine ses menaces proférées, il s'éleva dans un puissant battement d'ailes, qui le propulsa haut au-dessus de la place. Artorius arracha une flèche à son carquois, l'encocha et tira, mais Alduin avait déjà disparu dans un tourbillon noir. Le jeune homme jura tout haut mais, déjà, le deuxième dragon surgissait à son tour en rugissant dans une attitude meurtrière, fonçant droit sur lui. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de Mirmulnir, auquel Alduin avait confié la tâche de le supprimer. Artorius n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette troublante conclusion. Le dragon brun rasa la cime du Vermidor de ses griffes, faisant pleuvoir une pluie d'éclats de bois pâle sur Hrongar, qu'Artorius s'était empressé d'aller relever. Le frère du jarl reprenait pleinement conscience, secouant son crâne rasé et beuglant qu'on lui rende son épée. En l'avisant, à quelques pas de là, il courut la récupérer en chancelant un peu, tandis qu'Artorius encochait une nouvelle flèche en suivant du regard Mirmulnir, qui tournoyait au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'apprêtait visiblement à attaquer.

Tout sentiment de peur disparut subitement d'Artorius. Il n'y avait plus de place pour autre chose que cette fougueuse détermination de survivre et cette rage meurtrière qui palpitaient dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas plus se permettre de reculer devant le dragon que face aux Sombrages… En tant que légionnaire et capitaine appelé en Bordeciel, c'était son devoir de défendre cette ville de tous ses ennemis, fussent-ils des créatures aussi puissantes et légendaires ! D'ailleurs, ce monstre en voulait spécifiquement à sa vie, mais il était à craindre que le reste de la ville ne soit ravagé par la suite, s'il tombait. Hrongar, armé de son impressionnante épée massive, semblait penser la même chose et se posta à ses côtés. Ils n'échangèrent pas un regard, mais se préparèrent conjointement à livrer un combat sans merci et probablement perdu d'avance, contre Mirmulnir…

12


End file.
